A New World, A New Beginning
by herp-di-derp
Summary: Isabelle Dawson is the daughter of the commador,but he finds out that her mother is connected to pirates.Isabelle escapes, but when her mother is killed she finds herself hurled into a world of pirates. Will she fall for a certain pirate? Please R&R!


_A/N: Okay first Pirates Of The Caribbean fanfic..._

_So please be nice in reviews... :P_

_It's rated M for language and maybe future chapters._

_Well, I hope you like it!_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

_General POV._

Isabelle Dawson dived through the window of what was once her house, but was now a pile of flames. A single tear ran down her face as she tore away from the flames that were licking at her feet. She was leaving behind her whole life. Leaving it to be burned. But she hadn't had a choice, her father had discovered that her mother had been associated with piracy and tried to kill her mother and, in her fathers words, the disgusting child made by a scumbag woman. She hated him. Because of him, she no longer had any family. Just herself to rely on.

She saw a raft tied to the dock with nobody in it or around and walked stealthily toward it, looking around her to make sure she wasn't being followed by any of her fathers men. When she was convinced it was clear, she dove into the small boat and ripped the rope from the metal post.

When she was safe enough out in the middle of the sea, she took out the little compact solid silver mirror that her mother had given her for her eleventh birthday and examined herself in the reflection. She looked terrible. There were dark rims under her sea coloured blue eyes that made her pale skin look pasty, combined with her raven black hair she looked like she was on her death bed. But she knew she wasn't sick, it was just the shock of her own mother being burned right in front of her eyes and her father laughing and coming towards her. That's when she had gotten away. If she ever met her father again, she would kill him. For the years of abuse all her life that her and her mother had received. She examined the large 'P' that was burned into her arm. The pirate symbol. Her mother had nearly had a heart attack when she found out about it, when they were visiting Tortuga a man had burned it on her arm. He'd told her that it would separate her from everybody else. She soon realised that nobody could see it. That wasn't a pirate, that is, or she would be either hanged or burned until dead.

She hadn't realised that she'd fallen asleep until she woke up with the sun beaming down on her face. She frowned when the red tint from the sun that she could see behind her eyelids disappeared and dark shadow replaced it. She opened her eyes groggily and raised her eyes to look up into many faces. She jolted upright and looked around her. She wasn't on her tiny boat anymore. She was on a huge ship.

"What the....?" She trailed off when a face stood out from the crowd.

The face of her father.

"You...!" She began to snarl, anger ripping through her suddenly.

He merely smiled, he didn't even look scared, though Isabelle thought he should. But the smile scared her. It wasn't kind. It was cold and mean. The same one he'd had on his face as he watched her mother burn.

"I knew we'd find you. Scumbags like yourself are never hard to find." He said.

Isabelle glared defiantly back at him.

"Lord Dawson, what will we do with her?" One of her fathers men asked, grabbing her and pulling her arms into a lock behind her back.

"Throw her in a cell, we'll deal with her when we get to shore."

The man escorted her down the stairs and locked her in one of the cells. She glared at his back as he walked away, hoping that her glare would phsyically burn him. She didn't have any luck. She gave up when he walked away and let herself fall back onto a wooden crate. She surveyed her surroundings and tried to think of a way to escape. She walked to the cell door and tried to bash it open with her shoulder. With no success, she growled in frustration and sat back down.

About an hour later, she was sitting on the crate and fumbling with the lock on her cell door when something large and very hard hit the other side of the ship. She jumped up in shock and stared at the wood that was dented from the outside. She heard shouts and screams from the deck and she started to yank at the cell door. Another blow from something hit the far wall and her cell door opened from the impact, but it sent her crashing to the floor. As soon as she recovered, she scrambled to her feet and ran up the stairs, there was ship beside the one she was on. She soon realised that she was in the middle of a battle. She felt a hand grab her neck from behind and she gagged as she got dragged backwards.

"Get the fuck off of me!" She shouted, trying to pry the hands off. All she got in return was an angry snarl.

Deciding the prying wasn't working, she back kicked and grabbed his hand to pull him over her shoulder. He went over her easily and smashed into the deck. She realised it was her father. She grabbed his sword and was about to drive it through him when a foot kicked her from behind and she yelled out as she almost fell overboard. One of her fathers men came towards her with a sword and she blocked his first strike and ducked. He swiped again and her piece of her sleeve fell to the ground, revealing her pirate mark and drawing blood. He looked at it in disgust and took another swipe but she ducked under and elbowed him in the back. He recovered quickly however and shoved her backwards onto her back, the sword flew out of her hand.

Just as the man went to stab her with his sword, there was a sound of clashing swords and a man, obviously pirate, started to fight with him. She looked around for the sword that she dropped. She spotted it and grabbed it, jumping to her feet. She could see the pirates face now. Despite it being slightly weathered, he was quite good looking. The man from her fathers army, she just remembered his name, it was Damien, disarmed the pirate. Before he could swipe at him, Isabelle lunged and drove her sword through Damien's stomach. The look of pain and shock that flashed across his face made her stomach twist with guilt. She'd never killed anybody before.

She noticed the pirate staring at her arm so she looked down to her arm too and realised that he was looking at her pirate mark. As he was about to say something, a heavy plank of wood smacked her in the head and her vision went black, the last things she heard was the sounds of swords clashing, men shouting and screaming and cannons firing.

* * *

_A/N: Well, there's the start..._

_I hope you all liked it...! :)_

_Please review and let me know whether I should continue! :)_

_Thanks for reading! :]_

_x_


End file.
